


Ai hod yu in

by CaptainDaddy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Grounder Culture, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Priya!Delilah, Sibling Bonding, Trigedasleng, Wonkru, josephine!clarke - Freeform, sanctum - Freeform, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDaddy/pseuds/CaptainDaddy
Summary: Madi Griffin is on a moon and she’s on a mission. She’s angry, fourteen, and struggling with an AI in her head. As she explores Sanctum to discover it’s secrets she may just stumble into a love that will go down in history.





	Ai hod yu in

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try to upload twice a month. I’m unsure how long this fic will be. Any Trigedasleng will either be immediately explained or simply written in English but italicized.

“It’s okay, kid. Stay frosty.”

I blinked after Diyoza’s retreating figure. Barely even registering Murphy’s snide comment. Anger surged through my body. I couldn’t even speak. How dare they take Diyoza away? She’s heavily pregnant! She protected me. Besides, Shaw had liked her and he was a good man. I jerked my arm from Clarke’s grasp; stepping away from her. Our blue eyes met and I know she saw the fire burning in mine, threatening to spill over.

“Madi..., You kn-”

“Save it,” I hissed. There’s nothing that could justify allowing one of our own to be led to slaughter. Not even to save me. “Where’s a bed. I’m tired.”

A girl with dark skin and a pretty yellow dress stepped forward with a hesitant smile. She looked terrified of me, eyes flitting up and down my frame. Honestly, just because I have armor on doesn’t mean I’m going to just randomly attack someone. Or maybe she was afraid of me because of the tone I had taken with my own mother?

“I can show you upstairs, there are some cots and hammocks set out for you and your people,” her smile was disarming now, like she was trying to pacify me.

“Lead the way.”

She stepped towards the stairs wordlessly and I didn’t look back as I followed her. My eyes took in the sights. This place reminded me of home, of Eden. Bright colors, natural woods, and barely any cold grey metal in sight. Upstairs led to a roof-balcony thing, there was another level perched on top and we reached the upper building within only a few steps. I eyed the darkness around us, the hidden knife in my left boot heavy, and looked for potential weaknesses of defense.  
The room itself, when we entered, was large. One window, to the right of the door, easy to defend; we would have to set up a proper watch just in case but it was promising. A bed’s headboard was pushed against the opposite wall of the door. Several cots and hammocks were scattered around the room. Everything was in soft jewel tones, yet again reminding me of home. There was a wardrobe to my right against the wall with the door.

I frowned, “this is your room.” Why would she give up her room?

“Yes well,” she seemed to flounder, “I’m um, sleeping in my parents room. Since everyone has houses there’s usually no need for extra rooms in the Tavern. I didn’t want everyone sleeping in the bar, think about the damage that Murphy man would do to our alcohol supply!” Her tone was joking at the end but I saw the genuine look on her face. She was sweet and she reminded me of my sister, who had died in a freak hunting accident when I was four. It immediately endeared me to her and I felt guilty for using such a curt tone.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch, I just really like Diyoza. And. Uh. She’s a good person, I swear! I don’t know who those other people were. You know, the ones that weird guy with those big eyebrows mentioned? But Diyoza only wants to protect her baby and she saved my life out there.” That was a slight exaggeration, she had killed one of the people who poisoned us, but still. I looked into the girls warm brown eyes, begging her silently to believe me.

She smiled again, she seemed to always have a different smile and this one struck me as understanding. “Don’t worry, okay. If she’s as strong as you seem to think she is then she will be fine out there. Maybe she’ll find that Octavia who didn’t come back?”

“Mochof, oh, I mean thank you. Sorry, I haven’t caught your name yet?”

“Delilah,” with a last smile she slipped out of the door and left me alone. 

I took another cursory glance around Delilah’s bedroom. Choosing the hammock farthest from both the window and door I slipped in. I didn’t go to sleep, I shoved my hands under my head and stared at the ceiling. It didn’t take long for the door to open again and it seemed everyone had come up at the same time.

They tried to keep quiet as the chose their own sleeping arrangements, unaware that I was awake. Once everyone was settled I sighed, “well, happy birthday to me I guess, huh Mom.”

A crash, several curses, a pained groan, and a gasp from Clarke. “Madi, sweetheart! I’m so sorry, there’s no excuse for me to forget.”

“It’s fine, Mom. You’ve got a lot on your plate. But hey, I’m fourteen now, hurrah for that? Or do the years in cryo count? If so I’m like a hundred!”

A few chuckles in the dark. 

“We’ll celebrate your birthday properly as soon as we can, Madi. We may even be able to get a cake or something.” Bellamy’s rocky voice soothes me from my left. 

My eyes felt heavy, “I can’t sleep. tell me a story, Dad.”

A silence, terror slid like ice into my veins. Oh stars, I truly was tired if I let that slip. I’d been so careful that even Clarke didn’t know I spent most of my childhood with her imagining Bellamy as my dad.

Before I could speak up, apologize, laugh it off or something, Bellamy’s voice rang out again. He told me a story of a girl who fell in love with a boy from a family that was the mortal enemy of her own. I didn’t hear the end. I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time since I got the Flame, just as the girl Juliet said her vows to Romeo.


End file.
